


Black

by Cat_o_pawtra



Category: Fairy Tail, Stingue - Fandom
Genre: Day 7 of Stingue week 2015, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Rogue what did you do?, Sting with black hair, enjoy~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_o_pawtra/pseuds/Cat_o_pawtra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue helps Orga and Rufus pull a harmless prank on Sting, but the plan backfires majorly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7~  
> Enjoy!

“Rufus! Orga!” Sting’s voice echoed across the guild hall and the two in questions turned, only to see Sting flying at them before kicking them down with his feet to their faces.  
“What the hell Sting?!” Rufus complained and rubbed his aching jaw.  
  
“Yeah man, what was up with that?!” Orga agreed aggravated and Sting glared at the two of them, shoving ten council complaints into their faces.  
  
“You’ve gone and done it again, you bunch of clods! Look how much paperwork they sent me this time! I have better things to do than clean up after the two of you!” the blonde snapped furiously and Orga replied,  
  
“To heck with the magic council. Those losers just don’t respect true power!”  
  
Sting’s eyes widened furiously and he leaned down until he was face to face with Orga and hissed through clenched teeth,  
  
“I’ll show you power in a minute.” and Orga swallowed any reply he had planned and nodded apologetically. Sting straightened up again and glared at the two,  
  
“Both of you are suspended for three days and will spend your time cleaning up.” Sting ordered and Rufus and Orga nodded glumly. From across the hall, Rogue sat with Yukino and laughed,  
  
“There he goes again, making even those two cower in fear.”  
  
“He really is scary sometimes.” Yukino agreed, slightly freaked out herself. Sting might not be the maturest of mages present in the guild, but somehow he still managed to keep the guild together.  
  
“Must be tough on him though.” she muttered absentmindedly and then turned to Rogue with an innocent grin,  
  
“I hope you are doing your best to ease some of his pent up tension and aggression.”  
  
A cold shiver ran down Rogue’s spine and he nodded hastily. Yukino smiled gently and Rogue breathed out relieved. He was off the hook. At least for now. The Shadow Dragon Slayer turned around to see Sting and Orga in a punch on. That damned idiot must’ve said something to aggravate Sting again. He never learned no matter how many times Sting beat his ass.  
  
“Poor thing.” Minerva mumbled as she sat down beside Rogue and watched Sting beat Orga into the ground. Rogue and Yukino merely nodded, leaving Lector to break up the fight. Not even Rogue wanted to get between Sting and Orga right now. The only person Sting would never hit was Lector. At least, that’s what everyone thought until the exceed was sent flying across the hall. The fight was immediately over.  
  
“Well that’s one way to break it up.” Minerva pointed out as Sting ran to Lector. The blonde apologised over and over again, but the exceed saw his chance and made Sting take him and Frosch out for ice cream, leaving Rogue sitting alone in the guild hall.  
  
“Yo Rogue.” Orga called from across the guild hall but ended up walking to Rogue anyway, “I was wondering if you could help Rufus and I with a little something.” the Lightning God Slayer asked and then leaned in to whisper something in Rogue’s ear. The Shadow Dragon Slayer sat silently for a moment and then replied,  
  
“I don’t see why not. However I will not take any responsibility for this.”  
  
“Thank you. Your help is appreciated.” Rufus thanked Rogue and he and Orga strode out of the guild, leaving onlookers to wonder what had happened. Rogue suddenly got the feeling like he was going to get the backlash of this either way.  
  
“Huh, where are you going?” Yukino asked as Rogue stood up. The Shadow Dragon Slayer turned to look at her dramatically and replied,  
  
“To dig my own grave.” and then he walked out of the guild hall, leaving Yukino and Minerva utterly confused.

\----------------------------------------

“Rogue?” Sting called as he walked into their house, Frosch and Lector running about his feet. Rogue stuck his head out of the bathroom and a panicked look crossed his features for a moment before he babbled,  
“A-Ah h-hey Sting, I-I’ll be right out.”  
  
Sting frowned, confused by Rogue’s strange behaviour but didn’t dwell on it for too much longer. Instead, he planted himself on the couch and waited for his fiancee. Only a short while later, Rogue joined him on the couch, somewhat flustered and still a little panicked. Sting looked at him confused as he handed Rogue the ice cream he had bought for him and asked,  
  
“Is everything okay?”  
  
“Y-Yeah.” Rogue replied almost mechanically turning his head towards Sting, only freaking the latter out more. But as Rogue began to eat his ice cream, the strange atmosphere began to die down and Rogue returned to his normal self.  
  
“What do you want to do tomorrow?” Rogue asked quietly, trying to move the conversation away from his strange behaviour. Sting leant backwards and thought for a moment before he replied,  
  
“Well, because of someone, I have a load of paperwork to do so I can’t go on any jobs, sorry. But if you want, we can just spend the day together and I’ll do my paperwork at night.”  
  
“That sounds nice. Although you have to promise me that you’ll get at least nine hours of sleep or I’ll chain you to the bed.” Rogue replied a little threateningly and Sting flinched,  
  
“W-Why d-do you have to t-threaten m-me like that?” he stuttered and his brow broke out into cold sweat. Rogue eyed him amused and set the empty ice cream cup down on the table, shifting to sit on Sting’s lap. The blonde looked up at him confused, but a faint blush stole itself across his cheeks.  
  
“Y-You’ve m-made your point already.” Sting stuttered and half heartedly attempted to push Rogue off, but the latter merely leaned in and stole a kiss from Sting. Rogue smiled into the kiss and hugged Sting tightly. Oh how much he loved him. Words couldn’t even describe it.  
  
“But, in all seriousness, you need you sleep. Off to bed with you.” Rogue said suddenly and climbed off Sting, leaving the blonde thoroughly confused.  
  
“Awe come on, you can’t just leave me like this!” Sting complained and Rogue sighed,  
  
“Honestly you are a lost cause.”  
  
“Don’t talk like this is my fault!” Sting replied slightly irritated and Rogue leaned down again, whispering something to Sting that sent a shiver down the blonde’s spine.  
  
“Get a room.” Lector yelled from across the room and Rogue and Sting blushed embarrassedly. The Shadow Dragon Slayer grabbed Sting’s shirt and pulled him up. With Lector and Frosch eyeing them, they vanished in the bedroom. Another night Sting didn’t get any sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Sting’s voice sounded through the small house, rousing every single thing within a 1km radius. At first, Rogue was confused by the horrified scream that had come from his fiancee, but sudden realisation sent a cold shiver down his spine. He remembered now. Sting always got up this early to have his morning shower...now was the moment of truth. Rogue was afraid of what he was going to see, and yet, he felt his heart begin to race.  
  
“Rogue did you-...” Sting began as he walked into their bedroom, his hair dyed pitch black. Rogue’s mouth dropped open. Damn Sting looked hot with black hair. A strange sensation washed over Rogue as Sting narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
“So it was you.” Sting accused in a dark voice and strode towards Rogue with a menacing look on his face. The Shadow Dragon Slayer cowered under the blanket for cover and replied hastily,  
  
“N-No, you’ve g-got it all wrong! I-It was Orga and Rufus!”  
  
“Oh? I wonder who let them in then.” Sting asked and raised an eyebrow, sending another shiver through Rogue and the Shadow Dragon Slayer held his hands up protectively as he cried,  
  
“Don’t kill me. I did it with no intention of being mean.”  
  
Sting didn’t halt and crawled onto the bed, kneeling over Rogue. From the corner of his eye, Sting’s attention fell onto their small mirror on the opposite wall.  
  
“My beautiful hair.” he whined and collapsed onto Rogue dramatically. The Shadow Dragon Slayer lay under him confused by the sudden change in Sting’s moods and for some reason that really annoyed him. He was really expecting too much of Sting this time.  
  
“There, there.” Rogue consoled his sobbing fiancee.  
  
“How could you do something like that to me, Rogue? I thought you loved me.” Sting cried dramatically and that only irked Rogue more, but the moment Sting looked up, all that frustration just vanished. Sting was actually crying and his face was flushed. Rogue’s heart skipped a beat. He had never seen anything this cute in his entire life.  
  
“Don’t say something like that.” Rogue mumbled from under his hand, trying to cover up his face as it heated up. So damn cute. After a while, Sting finally calmed down again and rolled off Rogue, lying facing away from him for a while. Then Sting rose and said flatly,  
  
“I’m washing my hair till it comes out. I don’t want to hear a word out of you unless you found a way to undo this.”  
  
For the first time since he had woken this morning, Rogue realised how deeply it had actually affected Sting. Sting never spoke this way with anyone unless he was actually pissed off and Rogue couldn’t blame him this time. Sting loved his hair. Rogue should know that by now. The Shadow Dragon Slayer sat up and ran his hand through his own black hair. There was one way to get dye out of hair easily but...did he even have that much money? They hadn’t been on a job in so long. Still, it was the only way to make up for it.  
  
Rogue rose and stumbled into the kitchen where he kept his hard earned money separate from Sting’s and counted. It was just enough. Quickly, he pulled on his clothes and ran to the door, stopping briefly to yell,  
“I’ll be back soon.” before vanishing. Except for the TV and the shower running, it was deathly silent in the house. Lector and Frosch looked at each other confused but merely shrugged it off and continued to eat their breakfast whilst watching their favourite show. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

When Rogue returned, the TV was still on and the low sound of the shower still hummed through the house. Rogue felt unbearably guilty as he walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. At first, there was no reply, but then the shower went off and the door opened a little. Sting glared at Rogue angrily, his hair still as black as it had been before.  
  
“What?” Sting asked harshly and Rogue took a deep breath,  
  
“Look, I’m sorry that I let them pull this prank on you. I wasn’t really thinking. Please forgive me.” Rogue apologised and held out the shampoo bottle he had bought. Sting took it off him slowly, reading the label.  
  
“You...where did you even get enough money to buy this from?” he asked surprised as he realised what it was. Rogue smiled at the ground and replied,  
  
“It was everything I had left from our last job. I’m really sorry.”  
  
“You spent your money just so I can...?” Sting continued and broke off, “You are kinda forgiven.”  
  
Rogue smiled as Sting vanished back into the bathroom. He was off the hook. A short while later, Sting walked into the living room where Rogue sat with Lector and Frosch. Now again blonde, Sting plugged a hair dryer into a power point and handed it to Rogue. Confused, the Shadow Dragon Slayer took it and watched Sting take a seat on the floor in front of him.  
  
“Dry it so you know what a pain in the ass my hair is. Then next time before you pull another stunt like that, you’ll think twice.” Sting told him and pulled the white towel he had been wearing to cover up most of his hair, off his head. Rogue rolled his eyes but smiled and turned on the hair dryer. Frosch and Lector watched the two for a while before Lector decided,  
  
“We are heading into town. Do you want us to bring something back for dinner?”  
  
“Anything is fine.” Rogue replied absentmindedly as his fingers brushed through Sting’s damp hair. So silky smooth. Lector nodded and grabbed Frosch’s hand, dragging him out of the room and leaving the pair alone. Sting and Rogue barely noticed anyway, both far too caught up in their own little world.  
  
As Rogue combed through Sting’s hair with one hand and drying it off with the other, he couldn’t believe how soft Sting’s hair really was. Usually it was all spiky and with the mass of hair gel that Sting used, it was nothing like this. The smell of Sting’s shampoo wafted up into the air and enveloped Rogue completely, and brought with it a warm fuzzy feeling. It smelled so much of Sting at that very moment.  
  
Sting would never admit it afterwards but the way Rogue ran his fingers through his hair felt so good, Sting had unconsciously begun to drool. It felt so good, he was slowly being coaxed to sleep and when his head dipped for a moment, Rogue’s hand stopped.  
  
“Don’t stop.” Sting mumbled tiredly and turned around to face his finacee. Rogue’s eyes widened. This was just too cute. He didn’t know he needed Sting with his bangs down until he saw this. It was so cute, Rogue got a nosebleed. Confused by Rogue’s strange reaction, Sting glanced around and caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. He squeaked alarmed and immediately attempted to spike up his hair again, but it was no use. Embarrassedly he whacked his hand in front of Rogue’s eyes.  
  
“Q-Quit staring.” Sting snapped, his face burning bright red. Rogue laughed and peeked through Sting’s hand, before he leaned down and kissed Sting deeply. For a moment, Sting struggled against him, but then he surrendered and crawled up onto the couch. From that day onwards, Rogue worshipped Sting’s hair and whoever attempted to touch it was immediately punched. From that day onwards, Sting also walked around the house with his bangs down, waiting for Rogue to come home~

  



End file.
